Under Your Spell
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: In an alternate Universe, young Willow Rosenberg is enchanted by a beautiful voice she hears through her window at night. Lured by the music, Willow is drawn under the singer's spell.
1. 1 Angel Of Music

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

* * *

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him, _

_And I know he's here_

* * *

The sweet, melodious music was carried away in the wind and as it reached the young redhead's ears, she stopped in her tracks, looking away in the direction of the beautiful voice.

"What is that?" Her friend, a pretty blonde girl asked.

"Ssh!" The red head hissed, throwing a hand up in the air as the beautiful music started again.

_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

"What?" Her friend tried again.

"I don't know." The red head admitted breathlessly. "But it's so beautiful. Do you.. Do you think it'll do it again?"

Her friend didn't answer, and she realised why as she heard the beautiful music returning in the cool night's breeze.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian _

_Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of music, hide no longer _

_Secret and strange angel _

* * *

"It's alright." Her friend said. "But I've heard better."

The red haired girl stared at her friend, open mouthed. "How can you say that? Buffy it's so.."

"Old fashioned?" Her friend offered sarcastically.

The red head crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. "Fine." She said. "If you don't like it, you can go. The door's right there. I, for one, am enjoying the music."

"Fine." Buffy said. As the door slammed behind her friend, leaving her alone, the redhead looked dreamily out the window at the night sky, waiting for the beautiful music to return, drifting along in the breeze.

She waited for a while but the night remained silent. "Oh no." She said sadly, her face falling. "Don't go. Please. It's so beautiful. Keep singing. Please." She waited again, her eyes glistening with hope. But there was nothing. The redhead looked up at the stars. "Who are you, angel of music?" She asked curiously.


	2. 2 Siren Song

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber**

* * *

The young red haired girl sat by her window, opening it to allow the cool night breeze inside. She was waiting to see if the beautiful voice she heard but a night ago would return. Looking up at the stars, a smile formed on the girl's lips when she heard the sound of the voice drifting along in the night.

_Daylight, _

_See the dew on the sunflower _

_And a rose that is fading _

_Roses whither away _

_Like the sunflower _

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn _

_I am waiting for the day…_

* * *

Almost robotically, the redhead abandoned her seat by the open window, walking away, out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house, following that sweet, sad, beautiful voice as it sang.

_Midnight _

_Not a sound from the pavement_

_Has the moon lost her memory? _

_She is smiling alone _

_In the lamplight _

_The withered leaves collect at my feet _

_And the wind begins to moan_

The redhead couldn't help but shake her head. She knew it was part of the song, but still… The wind wasn't moaning. Far from it. It was singing. Beautifully. Like music from the heavens. Angels.

_Memory _

_All alone in the moonlight _

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then _

_I remember the time I knew what happiness was _

_Let the memory live again_

* * *

The young girl stopped as she saw the source of the beautiful sounds. Standing alone on the hill was another young girl, close in age to the redhead watching her. Her appearance equally as mesmerizing as her music. Long, flowing blonde hair and beautiful deep blue eyes that glittered alluringly in the moonlight.

Cautiously, the redhead hid behind a tree, hardly daring to look at the beautiful blonde girl as she sung.

_Every streetlamp _

_Seems to beat a fantalistic warning _

_Someone mutters _

_And the streetlamp gutters _

_And soon it will be morning_

* * *

The blonde paused suddenly, realising she was no longer alone. A particularly loud breath had given the redhead away.

"Who's there?" The blonde called defensively out into the night.

The redhead emerged from behind the cover of the trees, revealing herself. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was just so beautiful. I had to find who belonged to the music."

"That would be me." Said the blonde, smiling nervously.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked curiously. "I've never seen you around before."

"I tend to keep to myself." The blonde said. "But I like to sing out here. The night is such a beautiful time of day. I can be outside with no one around, and there's a lovely cool breeze and the stars and the moon…" She laughed nervously. "Oh. I'm Tara by the way. Tara Maclay."

"Willow." The redhead said breathlessly, all but drooling at Tara. "Willow Rosenberg."

"Nice to meet you Willow." Tara smiled, putting Willow at ease somewhat.

"Please." Willow said, her words returning to her. "Don't feel like you have to stop."

"Do you want to sing the rest of it with me?" Tara asked warmly. "Do you know it?"

Willow blushed. "Kind of. CATS right? The musical?"

Tara nodded. "Do you want to sing it?" She asked again.

"Oh, I'm not very good at singing. Not like you. You're. You're beautiful… I think I would probably be an insult. Best to leave that to the ones who can do it well. Like you." Willow clapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed, before she could say any more.

Now it was Tara's turn to blush. "Thank you. That's alright. Maybe next time."

Willow nodded nervously. "I like to listen." She smiled, taking a seat on the grass.

Tara opened her mouth and her beautiful voice filled the air once again.

_Daylight _

_I must wait for the sunrise _

_I must think of a new life _

_And I mustn't give in _

_When the dawn comes _

_Tonight will be a memory too _

_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days _

_The stale cold smell of morning _

_The streetlamp dies, another night is over _

_Another day is dawning _

_Touch me _

_It's so easy to leave me _

_All alone with the memory _

_Of my days in the sun _

_If you touch me _

_You'll understand what happiness is _

_Look _

_A new day has begun_

* * *

Willow couldn't help but start clapping as Tara finished the song and she blushed again. "Thank you."

"You're. You're really, really, really good." Willow complimented her, still in awe of her voice.

"Thank you." Tara said again, then a nervous expression crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked worriedly, getting up and approaching the girl. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no." Tara said, shaking her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just…, I should be going back in now. My Mum. She doesn't like me staying out too late."

Willow's face fell as disappointment set in. "Oh. Ok. Will you come back?"

"Of course. I love singing out here." Tara smiled. "Nice meeting you Willow. I'm sorry."

Willow stood still, watching the beautiful girl as she wandered away in the night, back home. 'I should probably get going too.' She thought to herself. As she trudged back home, Willow's thoughts were still consumed with the beautiful blonde girl with the enchanting voice.


	3. 3 Deeper

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Claude Michel Schonberg**

* * *

Willow opened her window, shivering slightly at the sharp chill of the night air and sat beside it. She allowed herself to get lost among the stars as she waited to see if the beautiful Tara with the beautiful voice would return and sing again. It wasn't long before Willow had her answer and a smile formed on her face. She had kept her promise.

_There was a time when men were kind _

_When their voices were soft _

_And their words inviting _

_There was a time when love was blind _

Immediately, Willow got up and started walking, back to the place she'd met her for the first time just last night.

* * *

Sure enough, when Willow got there, Tara stood alone on the hill, just as she had last night. Just as beautiful. Her eyes just as alluring. Her hair just as enchanting. Her voice just as mesmerizing. Her appearance every bit as stunning as the last time.

_And the world was a song _

_And the song was exciting_

_There was a time_

_Then it all went wrong_

I Dreamed A Dream, Willow realised. Boy did this girl like musicals. First, The Phantom of The Opera, then CATS and now Les Miserables. Willow's smile was sad as she watched Tara in all her beauty. The songs she sung were sad. Especially the last two and she couldn't help but wonder whether Tara had pain in her life and that was the reason she sung the songs she did. Whether there was something more that she didn't know about. Whether it went deeper.

Taking a deep breath, Willow realised she knew the song and decided to both surprise Tara and announce her presence by joining her on the next verse.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by _

_When hope was high _

_And life worth living _

_I dreamed that love would never die _

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

_Then I was young and unafraid _

_Then dreams were made and used and wasted _

_There was no ransom to be paid _

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Tara looked over, smiling at the redhead but didn't stop singing. Willow took her seat on the grass, content to simply listen to the beautiful, melodious sound of Tara's voice.

_But the tigers come at night _

_With their voices soft as thunder _

_As they tear your hope apart _

_As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side _

_He filled my days with endless wonder _

_He took my childhood in his stride _

_But he was gone when autumn came _

* * *

As Tara continued to sing, while she was listening intently, Willow also became lost in her thoughts. Why this song? Of all songs? She couldn't help but think something terrible had happened to Tara and she yearned to know what it was. To help her.

_And still I dream he'll come to me _

_That we will live the years together _

_But there are dreams that cannot be _

_And there are storms we cannot weather _

_I had a dream my life would be _

_So different from this hell I'm living _

_So different now from what it seemed _

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

* * *

When she was finished, Tara came to sit beside Willow on the grass. She looked at her new friend, her glittering blue eyes filled with concern. "Are you ok?"

Willow looked up at her. "Me? I'm fine. Absolutely fine. I…" Willow stopped. "Tara, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Tara said uncertainly, not breaking her gaze.

"Why that song?"

For a moment, Tara simply held Willow's gaze as the question processed in her mind. "That song? Oh, I kind of like it. I know the musical itself is sad, and I haven't seen it. I just, I like that song."

Willow nodded. "Ok, so nothing happened to you?" She asked, her eyes concerned now.

"Not me." Tara admitted quietly. "My Mum." Willow stayed silent, putting a gentle, reassuring arm around Tara's shoulders as she started to explain.

"She was in high school. It was just a romance at first, with a much older man. But then he went further then she wanted. There was nothing she could do, though she tried. That man was, is my father. Biologically at least."

"Oh Tara." Willow said sympathetically, gently rubbing the girl's back. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"There was no way you could have known." Tara said logically. "It's alright. He doesn't know I exist I don't think. Mum got away."

"Well that's good."

* * *

"Willow." Tara said nervously, looking at the redhead with pleading eyes. "If, when, you meet my Mum. Please don't tell her I told you. I've never told anybody. I don't think she'd like me to."

Willow nodded solemnly. "Of course." She looked down at her watch and disappointment crossed her face once again. "Hey, it's not that I want you to go, because I don't, but don't you have to go now?"

Tara looked across at Willow's watch and panic came over her. "Oh dear. Yes. Willow, I'm sorry. I'd like to stay. Really. But I…" Tara said, getting up.

"It's ok." Willow said. "Why don't I walk you back?"

Tara nodded gratefully. "I'd like that." She smiled. "That would be nice."


	4. 4 You

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Disney**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the two new friends quickly settled into something of a routine. Tara would go out on the hill to sing, and when her music would travel through Willow's window, she'd go and join her on the hill. Sometimes Tara would stay and they'd talk, and others when Tara had finished her song, they'd go their separate ways.

Willow couldn't help but wonder as she opened her window slightly what song Tara would sing that night. A smile crossed her face at the sound of Tara's beautiful voice a few minutes later and she began the short walk to what she'd come to know as their hill.

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for a perfect bride _

_Or a perfect daughter _

_Can it be _

_I'm not meant to play this part? _

_Now I see _

_That if I were truly to be myself _

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that girl I see? _

_Staring straight back at me _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

Tara must have heard the footsteps, for she looked over to see Willow sitting on the grass and smiled at her. Happily, Willow smiled back and Tara waved. Willow stopped, looking more closely at Tara. Did her smile just get bigger?

_Who is that girl I see? _

_Staring straight back at me _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

* * *

"Hey." Tara's voice was soft as she took a seat on the grass beside Willow.

"Was that Disney?"

"Yeah. Mulan."

"It was a short one." Willow observed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Willow blushed. "What about? Anything in particular?"

"Not really." Tara admitted. She looked up at Willow and her hair acted a little like a curtain, half covering her eyes from view.

"Although, I figured, you know a lot about me."

"Not really." Willow interjected.

"You do. But, I thought it might be my turn."

"What?"

"To learn more about you." Tara laughed, a goofy smile on her face that made Willow laugh too.

"Oh really. I'm not that special." Willow said quietly.

"Sure you are." Tara smiled, playfully bumping her shoulder against Willow's eliciting a small smile from the nervous redhead.

"Well," Willow started, looking at Tara with wide green eyes, "what do you want to know?"

For a moment, Tara simply held Willow's gaze. "Hmm." She sighed. "Everything?"

Willow laughed. "Alrighty. Where do I start?"

"The beginning?" Tara suggested.

"A very good place to start." Willow joked, laughing. Tara soon joined her.

* * *

Soon the two friends had lost track of the time. The world seemed to have melted away. It was just the two of them. Talking. Until suddenly, a loud voice pulled them from their little world.

"Tara! Tara!"

Tara's eyes grew wide as she spotted her mother on the edge of the hill. Willow turned to look at Tara, confused.

"Over here." Tara called.

"Tara!" Her mother said again, relieved as she approached them. "Tara, why are you out so late? You know I don't like you being out too late at night. It can get dangerous."

"I know Mum." Tara said, her face fallen slightly. "I'm sorry."

"And who's this?" Her mother asked, a little surprised as she noticed Willow.

"This is Willow." Nervously, Tara glanced at the redhead, who nodded reassuringly. "She's a friend." Subtly, Willow blushed at Tara's words, though not enough for anyone to notice.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Maclay." Willow said, getting up and offering a hand to Tara's mother.

"You too Willow." She smiled, shaking it. "But please, call me Vanessa. All that Ms. Maclay stuff makes me feel old."

"Sure. Vanessa." Willow said nervously. Vanessa nudged Tara before backing away a little.

Tara turned to smile at Willow.

"You've got to go." Willow said when Tara simply looked sadly at her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll see you again tomorrow night. Right?"

Tara nodded again, the smile returning to her face.


	5. 5 Admissions

"So, that was my Mum…" Tara said the next night as they sat together on the grass.

"Yeah. It was." Willow said nervously. "She seems… nice."

"You think?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. I can understand her being strict and over protective though."

"I wish she wouldn't sometimes."

Without really thinking about it, Willow took one of Tara's hands in her own. Tara looked up at her, into her eyes.

"I know." Willow's quiet voice was filled with sympathy. "But she doesn't want anything to happen to you. Not after what happened to her. I'd do the same thing."

"Really?"

Again, Willow nodded. "Of course I would. Tara, you're beautiful, and not just your voice either. I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Tara blushed a little. "Aww. Thanks Will." She looked down at the ground, trying to blink the few tears prickling behind her eyes away.

* * *

"Tara, are you alright?" Willow looked at Tara, and slowly she looked back up at her, meeting the redhead's gaze.

"Yeah." Tara's voice was little more than a whisper. "No one's ever really said that to me before. Apart from my Mum."

Willow simply looked back at Tara, her mouth opening ever so slightly. She found that seriously hard to believe. How could anyone _not_ like Tara?

"I've never really had many friends before. Any really." Tara explained, still staring down at the grass.

"Well," Willow smiled happily, squeezing her friend's hand, "You've got me, and I'm not going anywhere." That made the beautiful blonde look up at her and smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"What's going on Willow?" Her mother said at the kitchen table the following morning.

Willow looked up from her bowl and met her mother's eyes. "Nothing." She lied.

"Come on Willow! I know something's happening." Her mother pressed. "All the late night sneak outs, leaving your window wide open. You're off with the fairies half the time lately. What's going on?"

Willow shrugged.

"Come on Willow. I'm your mother. Tell me!"

Willow couldn't help but laugh. Her mother was acting like a school girl.

"I made a friend." She offered a simple explanation.

"What's this about friends?" Willow's father asked suspiciously, entering the kitchen.

"Our little girl's made a friend Ira!" Her mother gushed excitedly.

"A friend 'ey?" Ira came closer, planting his elbows on the table and leaning in so his nose was inches from his daughter's, like an interrogator.

"It's just a friend Dad. Not a boy." Willow laughed, knowing her dad had always dreaded the days when she'd start dating.

Her father rolled his eyes. "You're my little girl Willow." He said, returning to his usual laid back demeanour. "You can't blame me for being a little protective can you?"

"That's great!" Her mother smiled enthusiastically, changing the subject quickly. "Who is she? Do we know her? Why do you two go out at night?"

"No," Willow answered patiently, "you don't know her. She's shy and she likes to sing at night because no one else is around then." Willow blushed a little. "Well, except for me of course."

Her mother laughed lightly as her daughter's nerves presented themselves.

"That's good. We're happy for you." Her mother smiled, nudging her husband hard in the ribs. "Aren't we Ira?" She said through gritted teeth, in an attempt to hide her words from their daughter.

"What? Oh. Ah. Yes. Very happy." Ira agreed, a slightly forced smile spreading across his face.

* * *

"So, who's this Willow?" Vanessa questioned her daughter, studying her face.

"Willow?" Tara asked nervously. "Oh she's just a friend."

"_Just_ a friend?" Vanessa repeated.

"Yeah." Tara said. "What else would she be?"

"Oh you know. A little more than friends?" Vanessa suggested awkwardly.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know Mum." She said uncertainly. "I like her, but I don't know."

Her mother's serious face relaxed into a grin. "I'm happy for you Tara." She said. "It's good to see you happy again."

"I was happy Mum. Singing out on the hill at night. That makes me happy. You know that."

"Truly happy." Her mother clarified. "I haven't seen you smile like that in… a long time. It's good for you to have a friend again." Tara said nothing, but smiled instead.

* * *

As Tara closed the front door behind her and started toward the hill, she felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Unusually, she felt rather nervous about singing and seeing Willow that night. Not surprising, she realised, considering what she was planning to do.

_Don't wish, don't start_

* * *

Willow didn't know why, but she was a little anxious about seeing Tara. Nervous. She knew the feelings were there, but, did she admit it? Did she tell her? Would telling her ruin everything? Should she, given the chance that it could ruin things? Did she really want to chance it?

Willow shook her head vigorously, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind as she walked to their hill. She arrived just in time to hear Tara start to sing again.

_Wishing only wounds the heart _

_There's a girl I know_

Willow blushed at that line, smiling a little. She got the feeling Tara was talking about her and the mere thought gave her butterflies.

_He loves her so _

_I'm not that girl…_

* * *

Tara smiled happily as she took her usual seat beside her friend on the grass. Neither said anything for a while, both enjoying one another's company and being too nervous to speak, before Tara finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad you came." Tara said.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Willow asked, peering at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Sometimes." Tara admitted sadly. "Sometimes I thought it was all too good to be true. Like it was all just a happy dream I'd wake up from."

Willow reached over and lightly pinched Tara's arm.

"Ouch."

"See?" Willow asked gently.

"What?"

"It's not."

Tara smiled. "I'm still glad you came. Especially tonight."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you." Tara said nervously, her cheeks colouring a little.

"I wanted to see you, and hear you. I love listening to you sing and spending time with you." Willow agreed.

"Willow, there's something I need to tell you." Tara started nervously, struggling to continue holding the redhead's gaze from an awful mix of nerves and anxiety. "Something I haven't been telling you."

"What is it?" Willow asked, her voice soft. "You know you can tell me anything Tare."

"I know. Willow, I… I th- th- think I- I- I'm f- fall- falling i- in l- love with you." She admitted, her fierce nerves causing her stutter to show itself. "Actually, that might be wrong." She added quickly, before Willow got the chance to say anything. "I think I _am_ in love with you."

For a moment, the night was completely silent until Willow released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and her nervous face relaxed into a smile. "You know what Tara?"

"What?" Tara asked anxiously, dreading her friend's answer having not yet noticed the smile on her lips.

"I think I love you too."


	6. 6 New

**The songs used in this chapter belong to Disney and Stephen Schwartz respectively. I'm sorry if they don't mesh well together, I'm not a songwriter so I just tried my best**

* * *

Tara let go of the anticipative breath she'd been holding, a large smile forming on her lips.

"Really?"

"How could anyone _not_ love you Tara? Really?"

Tara blushed.

"But no one else is allowed to love you. Not like I do. Not anymore." Willow added.

"Oh?" Tara asked, her eyes widening.

Willow scooted closer to Tara. "I don't think Tara, I know."

"You know what?" Tara asked seriously. Although she knew the answer, she doubted she'd ever not like hearing those words.

"I know that I love you."

"I love you too Willow." Tara said. "I'm glad you do. I was scared you wouldn't."

"So was I." Willow laughed.

Slowly, Tara leaned into Willow, coming to rest her head on Willow's chest. Willow slipped her arm around Tara's shoulders as she looked up at her, meeting her emerald eyes with her own shimmering blue ones.

* * *

"I'm still scared." Tara admitted in a quiet voice.

"Why? I love you. You know that now. What else is there?" Willow asked, her concerned voice gentle.

"Do we tell people? I mean our parents…" Tara trailed off, her eyes pleading with Willow's.

"I don't know that we have anyone to tell. Do you?"

Tara shook her head. "No."

"I've got a friend. Buffy's kind of a friend but she can be a little shallow at times and we kinda drifted."

"I'm sorry." Tara said.

"It's ok." Willow said, affectionately snuggling into Tara. "Because, now I've got you, and you're more than I ever could have asked for."

Tara smiled, cautiously leaning up to kiss Willow's cheek. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"We should probably tell our parents." Willow said logically. "After all, they'll find out sooner or later. Would you rather they catch us or we tell them?"

Tara laughed lightly. "You've got a point there." She said. "I think it will be easier with my Mum. We're really close."

Willow nodded. "Seeing Mum and Dad this morning, I'm thinking my parents might be a little harder."

Tara laughed. "What did they do?"

"Well, Mum kept gushing over the fact I had a friend. And Dad? Well, he started acting like an interrogator. I think he's scared of when I start dating."

"Uh oh."

Willow looked at her, confused.

"Well, how he going to be with me?" Tara asked. "Wanting to date his gorgeous little girl?"

Willow blushed. "One things for sure."

"What's that?" Tara asked curiously.

Willow laid her hand on the grass in between them, palm up. "We're in this together. You and me."

Tara slipped her hand into Willow's and interlaced their fingers together, smiling. "You and me."

* * *

The next night, Tara scooted closer to Willow on the grass, snuggling into her affectionately.

Suddenly, Willow pulled away, looking at Tara. "I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know how to… This is all new to me."

"Me too." Tara said. "All I know is that I love you, and apart from that, I tend to let my instincts guide me."

Willow smiled shyly. "Well that makes me feel a little better."

"Good. I'm glad." Tara said, hugging her closer again.

"But Tara, do you think we could…" Willow trailed off, searching for the right way to say it. "Not. Not do _that_ just yet?"

"Sure Sweetie." Tara said, leaning in and kissing Willow's lips. "I thought you might say that." She said, getting up. "Which is why I've got a plan B."

Tara handed Willow a piece of paper and offered her arm. "Sing with me?"

"Singing?" Willow repeated nervously and Tara nodded. "Oh Tara, you've heard me. You don't want me."

"Yes," Tara insisted, grabbing Willow's arm and dragging her to her feet, "I do."

Willow let go of a breath. "Alright then. If it makes you happy."

Tara smiled triumphantly. "It does."

Still a little hesitant, Willow glanced again at the piece of paper. "What song is this?"

"A medley." Tara answered.

"Medley?" Willow asked, not familiar with musical terms.

"Usually, it's two songs knitted together. I arranged this one. See if you can pick them out." She smiled.

"Ok." Willow said, smiling too. "How do we do it?"

"I'll sing the first bit, then you, we sing the third part together, then back to me again." Tara explained. Willow nodded, pretty sure she had it down.

_If I never knew you _

_If I never felt this love _

_I need help believing _

_You're with me tonight _

_My wildest dreamings _

_Could not foresee _

_Lying beside you _

_With you wanting me _

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine _

_If I never held you _

_I would never have a clue _

_How at last I'd find in you _

_The missing part of me _

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell _

_And somehow I'm feeling _

_It's up that I fell _

_I'm so grateful to you _

_I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever _

_If I never knew you _

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_Somehow we made the whole world bright _

_So come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine _

Tara looked across at Willow, her smile bright. "See? You were wonderful, and I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else. I wouldn't have dreamed of it."

Willow blushed, a small smile forming on her lips. "You wrote… arranged it." She corrected it. "Really well."

"Thank you. Did you guess them?"

"I had a feeling one of them was Disney.. But, I'm not sure." She admitted apologetically.

"That's ok. It was one from Wicked, As Long As You're Mine and the other one was Disney, Pocahontas, If I Never Knew You."

* * *

"I love you Willow." Tara said, slipping her arm around her as they returned to the grass.

"I love you too." Willow smiled, her voice soft. "You know what?"

"What?"

"That song. Songs." Willow corrected. "Were perfect." Her smile grew wider as the thoughts of her and Tara swirled around in her head. "It was us. They summarised us perfectly."

* * *

"Sweetie, a little off topic here, but what do you think we should do. About our parents?"

"I'm not sure." Willow admitted. "I'm a little afraid of how Dad will react. I mean, you're not a boy, but I think he's more scared of my dating anyone than dating a boy."

Tara giggled. "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"You don't know my Dad." Willow said, a little fear in her voice.

"We'll get through it" Tara reached for Willow's hand and squeezed it gently. "Besides, what have we said, right from the start?"

"You and me."


	7. 7 Official

"Mum, can I invite someone to have dinner with us tomorrow night?" Tara asked, toying with her hands as she awaited her mother's answer.

"By 'someone', do you mean Willow?" Vanessa questioned.

Tara nodded.

"Sure. I guess that would be alright."

A relieved smile crossed Tara's face. "Great. I want you to meet her. Officially."

Vanessa's eyebrow rose. "Ooh. Does that mean what I think it means Tara?"

Tara blushed lightly. "I don't know. What do you think it means?"

* * *

"So, how about you come for dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Tara asked as they lay together on the grass that night.

Willow's expression was one of worry. "Sure. I suppose I could."

Tara laughed. "Look at you cutie! You're nervous already!" Willow blushed. Before she could say anything though, Tara met her lips with her own, kissing her softly.

"Good. I want you to meet my Mum. Officially this time."

"What's that mean?" Willow asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well, she knows you're a friend."

"Obviously, if you push the limits staying with me every night." Willow said cheekily.

"Hey!" Tara said, playfully nudging the redhead.

"Anyway, she knows you're a friend. But she doesn't know you're my _girl_friend. That I'm madly in love with you."

"Am I?" Willow asked curiously.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend?" She clarified.

"Unless you don't want to be. But I don't even want to entertain that idea. It would destroy me." Tara said in mock sadness, a pout forming on her lips.

Tenderly, Willow slipped her arms around Tara and pulled her close, pressing their lips together. "I wouldn't dream of it. It would destroy me just as much." She said as they pulled apart. The smile returned to Tara's lips and a fresh one formed on Willow's.

"Besides," Tara said, returning to Willow's question. "Mum always says, once you start kissing and that, you're with them."

Willow laughed, kissing Tara again. "Well, we've been doing a lot of that." She said. "So I guess that would make us together wouldn't it? Make it official?" Willow asked, leaning in so their noses almost touched. Happily, Tara obliged and kissed her softly.

"So you'll come?" She asked hopefully, pulling away.

"No, I think I'll stay in tomorrow. Reminisce about the days I had no life."

Tara's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

Playfully, Willow slapped her shoulder gently, her smile growing. "Of course I'll come! Baby, how could you ever doubt it? I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Tara's face relaxed. "You really had me for a second there." She admitted. "Good. It's a date then. Kinda."

"Kinda?" Willow asked.

"Well, it won't be like a proper date with my Mum intruding will it?"

Willow smiled. "No, I guess not."

* * *

"Anything you like?"

"You?" Willow offered playfully.

"Food silly!" Tara laughed.

"Why don't you make your favourite?" Willow suggested. "Then, when you meet my parents, I'll make mine."

Tara gave Willow a quick kiss on the lips. "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

Willow shrugged. "Because I did first?" She suggested, making them both laugh.

Tara groaned.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, concern flooding her face.

"It's that time again." She said, both annoyed and disappointed.

"Oh." Willow said, her face falling as she got up and offered a hand to Tara.

"Same time, here on the hill and I'll take you?" Tara suggested.

Willow nodded.


	8. 8 Meetings

Tara sighed in relief as the fiery red hair of her love appeared on the other side of the hill.

"Hey." Willow smiled, kissing Tara's cheek.

Tara returned the redhead's smile. "I'm glad you came." She admitted.

Willow slipped her arm around Tara's waist, pulling her close so their hips bumped together before releasing her. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…"

"Because there's no reason I wouldn't." Willow answered simply.

Tara offered Willow her hand and Willow interlaced their fingers together, smiling as she looked up at the blonde.

"You ready?" Tara asked, taking a big gulp of air in.

Willow laughed. "You're more nervous than I am!"

"I'm just scared of what she'll think." Tara admitted quietly. "With my… dating you… Whether she'll like you. Whether she'll approve."

Willow squeezed her hand. "Shouldn't I be the one worried about that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you should. But, what she thinks is important to me. I wouldn't want her not to like you. I want her to see the same beauty in you that I do. To love you as much as I do." Tara said. "Ok, well maybe not love. But like at least."

Willow squeezed Tara's hand again. "Sweetie, relax. It'll be ok."

* * *

"Nice to see you again Willow." Vanessa smiled, coming over to them as they entered the lounge room. "Properly this time."

"You too Vanessa." Willow smiled, handing Tara's mother a plate of chocolate trifles she'd made earlier. "I made these, for you and Tara."

"Oh how nice! Thank you. I'll go put these in the fridge. We can all have them after dinner." She said, leaving the room.

Tara looked over at Willow, her eyes a little wide.

"See?" Willow said. "Nothing's gone wrong so far."

Tara relaxed a little. "Yeah. I guess you're right, hey?" Willow nodded.

"Come on, I think dinner's almost ready." Tara said, taking Willow's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

* * *

"You have a lovely home Vanessa." Willow said brightly, smiling at Tara's mother across the table.

"Thank you Willow."

"Wow, this looks great." Willow smiled up at Tara as she set a plate down in front of her. "Roast is your favourite?" She asked as Tara sat down beside her.

"Ever since she was little." Vanessa spoke up. "What do you do Willow?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I go to uni." Willow said.

"Uni." Vanessa said thoughtfully. "What do you study?"

"I'm training to become a primary school teacher." Willow smiled.

Vanessa laughed lightly. "I don't even know you all that well, but that seems to suit you."

"Really?" Willow asked curiously.

"You're very nice. Bright, happy. I think you'd make a great teacher. Especially with little kids."

The redhead blushed. "Thank you."

Tara reached over and squeezed Willow's hand. "Mum's right Will. You'll be the best teacher there's ever been."

* * *

"So," Vanessa said, sitting on the lounge opposite her daughter and Willow after dinner, "you two met..."

"When I was out singing." Tara finished.

"She's beautiful." Willow admitted. "I heard her through my window and just had to see who belonged to the voice."

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm sitting right here." Tara said, a little embarrassed.

"You are beautiful Tara." Willow said. "You've got to admit that."

"Wouldn't that be boasting?"

"No. Just acknowledging your talent." Vanessa said and Willow nodded her agreement.

* * *

"Ms Maclay," Willow started when Tara had left the room briefly.

"Now, now. What have I told you?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry. Vanessa," Willow corrected, "I'm not sure how much Tara's told you but from what I can gather you two are pretty close."

Vanessa nodded.

"I love your daughter, and I wanted to, officially, ask your permission before I took her out." Willow said nervously.

Vanessa smiled, impressed with the young redhead. "You've made her the happiest I can ever remember seeing her Willow." She said. "Of course you can take her out."

"Thank you, Vanessa. I'd like her to meet my parents tomorrow night. Would that be alright?"

"That's fine with me." Vanessa smiled.

"What's fine with you Mum?" Tara asked, looking suspiciously from her mother to Willow and back again as she crossed the room to retake her seat beside the redhead.

"Well," Willow said, slipping her arm around Tara's shoulders, "I thought you might like to come for dinner tomorrow night. Meet my parents."

"That sounds nice." Tara smiled, turning to her mother. "Would that be all right?"

"Willow already asked my permission." She said. "It's fine."

* * *

Tara was reluctant to let go of Willow's hand as they reached the top of their hill later that night. She took Willow's other hand in her own free one and squeezed them both gently, a smile forming on her lips.

"What did I tell you?" Willow asked, smiling herself.

"I know. I'm just glad she likes you."

"And she approves." Willow added. "I asked, she said she's fine with me dating you. Her beautiful, beautiful little girl."

Tara blushed. "Aww. Sweetie. I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You're the best girlfriend I could have ever asked for. You're a dream."

Smiling wide, Willow pressed their lips together, tenderly kissing the blonde.

"Just like tonight?" Tara asked.

Willow nodded. "Up here on the hill. I'll take you."

"I love you Willow Rosenberg." Tara said, kissing her lips again.

"I love you too Tara." Willow agreed.

* * *

"You ready Baby?" Willow asked, offering an arm to Tara.

"I don't know.." She said nervously. "Willow, what if they don't like me?"

"How could anyone _not_ like you?" Willow asked. "Don't worry. They'll love you. Just as much as I do." She said, squeezing her hand.

"You think so?" Tara asked hopefully.

Confidently, Willow nodded.

* * *

As Willow's mother heard the door close, she ran into the hall just in time to see Willow and Tara standing by it.

"Hey Mum." Willow smiled. "This is Tara, she's my girlfriend."

With a goofy grin on her face, Willow's mother approached them. "Oh Tara dear. How lovely to meet you. I've heard so much! Now I can put a face to the name." She said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Rosenberg." Tara smiled nervously at Willow's mother, and her being overbearing.

"Oh, call me Sheila dear."

"I brought this." Tara said, handing Sheila a plate with blueberry pie on it.

"Oh how lovely!" Sheila gushed, taking the pie from Tara. "Blueberry pie."

"That looks good." Ira Rosenberg declared, looking over his wife's shoulder at it.

"And this is my Dad." Willow told Tara. "Dad, this is Tara, my girl…"

"It's ok Willow." He said, holding up a hand. "I know. You don't have to say it."

Tara struggled to suppress a giggle. "I see what you mean now." She whispered to Willow.

"Nice to meet you Tara." He said in a serious tone, extending a hand to her.

"You too Mr. Rosenberg." Tara smiled sweetly, shaking it.

* * *

"Did you cook this Willow?" Tara asked as she looked at the lasagne that sit in the middle of the table.

Proud and a little shy, Willow nodded. "Well.. kinda." She admitted.

"Kinda?"

"We bought it from the store." Sheila explained and Tara nodded her understanding.

"But I put it in the oven and set the timer and that cooked it. So I kinda cooked it." Willow started to babble, a little defensive.

"It's alright Sweetie." Tara soothed her, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "I don't think anyone could cook a lasagne _completely_ from scratch." That made Willow's parents laugh.

"Well I certainly couldn't." Ira chuckled.

* * *

"So Tara, Willow tells us that you sing." Ira said, casually draping his arm around Sheila's shoulders as the four of them sat in the lounge room.

Tara glanced at Willow before turning back to look at him, nodding.

"I think you've got her a little enchanted there." He went on and Willow's face started to redden.

Tara laughed nervously. "It _was_ what brought us together I guess."

"Just don't go hurting my little girl." He said warningly. "Cause if you do, you'll have me to deal with."

"Dad!" Willow said, embarrassed, her face really red compared to it's usual pale quality.

"Don't worry, Mr Rosenberg, I wouldn't dream of it." Tara assured him, squeezing Willow's hand.

"Good." Ira said. "But consider yourself warned."

Tara nodded solemnly. "Of course, Mr. Rosenberg. Are you alright with me dating your daughter?" She asked, causing Willow to blush.

"So long as you make her happy." Ira said. "Does she make you happy Willow?" He asked, turning to his daughter.

"Isn't it obvious Ira?" Sheila asked. "She's practically walking on air! She's the happiest she's ever been!"

"Mum, Dad, I'm sitting right here." Willow said, full of embarrassment.

"Does Tara make you happy?" Ira asked his daughter again, ignoring her comment.

Willow nodded.

"Then Tara," he said, turning to the blonde, "you have my blessing."

"Thank you Mr. Rosenberg. I appreciate it."

* * *

On their hill, safe from parents' prying eyes, Willow slipped her arms around Tara's waist, pulling her close and kissing her lips.

"I love you Tara Maclay." She whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too Willow."

"I'm sorry about my dad." Willow said, still a little embarrassed.

"That's ok. I kind of expected it. Most dads are protective of their little girls. Besides, he gave us his blessing didn't he?"

Willow nodded. "I guess she did. But Sweetie, that reminds me, why did you tell me about your mother that night, when we barely knew each other?"

"I felt like I could tell you anything." Tara said honestly. "There was something inside me telling me that you were special."

Willow pressed their lips together again. "You're special Tara. I'm lucky to have you, my angel."


	9. 9 You & Me

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Richard Rogers **

* * *

"Like what Sweetie?" Tara said, glancing curiously at her beloved redhead.

"This type of love."

"I've never been in love before, so I don't really have anything to compare it to." Tara said, eliciting a sad, sympathetic look from Willow. "But, what I do know is that it feels wonderful. It's the best feeling in the world." She added, pressing their lips together and kissing Willow softly.

"Have you been in love before?" Tara asked curiously, snuggling into Willow.

"Yeah, once." Willow said, remembering. "When I first started high school, I had a major crush on my best friend Xander, you'll meet him one day, but he never knew, he didn't notice me. I was just his best pal Willow, like I always had been. He had no idea I liked him that way."

"I'm sorry Sweetie." Tara said, slightly regretting bringing the subject up.

"It's ok Baby. It happens. Besides, that was a long time ago, and I've got you now." She smiled, pulling Tara closer so their hips bumped.

"This feels different to the time with Xander though." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Stronger. Like… like… Like we're meant to be. Like we were destined for each other."

"Do you think so?" Tara asked, looking up at the stars.

"Maybe." Willow smiled. "One thing I do know though is, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Me too." Tara agreed, kissing Willow again.

* * *

"Baby, will you sing for me?" Willow asked a few nights later.

"Sure." Tara said, offering her hand to Willow. "But only if you sing with me."

Willow cocked her head from side to side, thinking. "Ok." She said finally, taking Tara's hand and getting up.

"What song?" Willow asked curiously.

"Just follow me. You'll get it." Tara smiled, much the same smile as the first night they'd met. The memory made Willow smile too.

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood _

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth _

_But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past _

_There must have been a moment of truth _

_For here you are, standing there, loving me _

Willow couldn't help but blush as Tara sang that line, her gaze so enchanting and alluring, so loving. She realised she recognised the song and her smile grew wider. Something Good. The Sound of Music. Tara smiled too as Willow started to join in, making her feel like the happiest woman on the planet.

_Whether or not you should _

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood _

_I must have done something good _

_Nothing comes from nothing _

_Nothing ever could _

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me _

_Whether or not you should _

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good _

Willow and Tara looked at each other, their smiles big. Willow couldn't help but think the moon was illuminating Tara's beauty, giving her a glow and amplifying her radiance even more, making it almost unbearable.

Little did she know, beside her, Tara's smile grew wider. Willow was cute when she was shy and nervous and she looked so stunning standing there on their hill, her hair flying behind her in the breeze and the moon making her emerald coloured eyes glimmer.

_Nothing comes from nothing _

_Nothing ever could _

_So somewhere in my youth _

_Or childhood _

_I must have done something…_

_Something good_

* * *

"Sweetie, what makes you think you're so bad?" Tara asked curiously, slipping her arm around the redhead as they lay back down on the grass. "You're wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you." Willow complained, an adorable pout forming on her lips. "No one could ever be as wonderful as you."

"Yes they could." Tara objected.

"Who?"

"You." She said lovingly, kissing Willow's lips affectionately.

"Tara, I think you should do this." Willow said suddenly, breaking the silence after a while.

"What?" Tara asked, "do what?"

"Sing, for a living. You could make people happy. As happy as you make me when I hear you sing." Willow smiled.

"I'd probably have to go on tour a lot." Tara mused. "I don't think I could handle being without you."

"I'd come with you." Willow said simply.

"How?"

"If you made it, we wouldn't have to worry about me working would we?"

Tara smiled. "I guess not."

"Can I ask you something else Tara?" Willow asked, unwilling to look away from Tara's beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Anything Baby." Tara said, pulling her close and kissing her cheek before snuggling into her.

"When I first met you, why did you sing all those sad songs? Why did they get happier?"

"Because you made me a lot happier than I had been." Tara confessed. "When I first met you, I had no friends. It was just my Mum and I. It had been that way for ages. I was starting to get a little sad. I was starting to wonder whether I'd ever have a friend."

Willow squeezed her hand, a sad, sympathetic look in her eyes. "And then I came."

"And then you came." Tara echoed happily.

* * *

"Tara,"

"Yeah Sweetie." Tara answered, squeezing Willow's hand to reassure her. She got the feeling Willow was a little distressed. "What's wrong?" A small smile crossed Tara's lips as she looked over at Willow. She looked simply adorable with the worried expression on her face.

"Tara, the night we met won't just be a memory, will it?"

Tara laughed as she realised. Willow was talking about the night they'd met, when she'd sung Memory.

"Oh no. Sweetie!" Tara gushed, hugging Willow tight and kissing her, but not letting her go. "Willow, it was just a song Sweetie. It might be a memory, but it will be a memory I treasure, that night and every night since."

"Really?" Willow asked, a small smile returning to her face and her eyes growing hopeful.

"Of course. Aww Sweetie! Look at you, you're so cute when you're nervous." Tara kissed Willow's lips again, causing the redhead to relax at last. "Of course it would be Willow! And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, that night was the night you came into my life. It was the best night of my entire life."

"Why?"

"Because it was the beginning." Tara said simply. "The beginning of you and me."


End file.
